A container having a configuration including a container main body and a lid body has been conventionally known as a substrate storing container for storing and transporting a substrate including a semiconductor wafer.
The container main body has a tubular wall portion in which a container main body opening portion is formed at one end, and in which the other end is closed. A substrate storing space is formed in the container main body. The substrate storing space is formed by being surrounded by the wall portion and can store a plurality of substrates. The lid body can be removably attached to the container main body opening portion and can close the container main body opening portion.
In addition, in the substrate storing space, a substrate support plate-like portion is provided at the wall portion so as to form a pair in the substrate storing space. When the container main body opening portion is not closed by the lid body, the substrate support plate-like portion can support edge portions of a plurality of substrates in a state in which adjacent substrates are arranged in parallel to be spaced by a predetermined interval.
A front retainer is provided to a part of the lid body at a portion which faces a substrate storing space when the container main body opening portion is closed. When the container main body opening portion is closed by the lid body, the front retainer can support edge portions of the plurality of substrates. In addition, the back side substrate support portion is provided at the wall portion so as to form a pair with the front retainer. The back side substrate support portion can support edge portions of a plurality of substrates. When the container main body opening portion is closed by the lid body, the back side substrate support portion retains a plurality of substrates in a state in which adjacent substrates are arranged in parallel to be spaced apart by a predetermined interval, by supporting the plurality of substrates in cooperation with the front retainer.
Patent Document 1: PCT International Publication No. WO2011/102318
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 4150465
Patent Document 3: PCT International Publication No. WO2014/069810